orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Habenaria species
Habenaria is a genus of around 800 orchids from the orchid family Orchidaceae. This is a list with the accepted names : Species A *''Habenaria aberrans'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria abortiens'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria acalcarata'' Espejo & López-Ferr., 1993. *''Habenaria achnantha'' Rchb.f., 1850. *''Habenaria achroantha'' Schltr., 1914. *''Habenaria acianthoides'' Schltr.,1924. *''Habenaria acuminata'' (Thwaites) Trimen, 1885. *''Habenaria acuticalcar'' H.Perrier, 1951. *''Habenaria acutifera'' Wall. ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria adolphi'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria aethiopica'' S.Thomas & P.J.Cribb, 1996. *''Habenaria agapitae'' R.González & Reynoso,1993. *''Habenaria aitchisonii'' Rchb.f., 1886. *''Habenaria alagensis'' Ames, 1907. *''Habenaria alata'' Hook., 1825. *''Habenaria albertii'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria albidorubra'' J.J.Sm., 1933. *''Habenaria alexandrae'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria alinae'' Szlach., 1998. *''Habenaria alpestris'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria alta'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1885. *''Habenaria alterosula'' Snuv. & Westra, 1981. *''Habenaria altior'' Rendle, J. Linn. Soc., 1895. *''Habenaria amalfitana'' F.Lehm. & Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria amambayensis'' Schltr., 1920. *''Habenaria amboinensis'' J.J.Sm., 1917. *''Habenaria ambositrana'' Schltr., 1916. *''Habenaria amoena'' Summerh., 1956. *''Habenaria amplexicaulis'' Rolfe ex Downie,1925. *''Habenaria amplifolia'' Cheeseman, 1901. *''Habenaria anaphysema'' Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria andamanica'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria anguiceps'' Bolus, 1889. *''Habenaria angustifolia'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt, 1816. *''Habenaria angustissima'' Summerh.,1933. *''Habenaria anisitsii'' Kraenzl., 1911. *''Habenaria antennifera'' A.Rich., 1840. *''Habenaria apetala'' Gagnep., 1931. *''Habenaria apiculata'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria arachnoides'' Thouars, 1822. *''Habenaria arecunarum'' Schltr., 1914. *''Habenaria arenaria'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria argentea'' P.J.Cribb, 1977. *''Habenaria arianae'' Geerinck, 1977. *''Habenaria aricaensis'' Hoehne, 1915. *''Habenaria arietina'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria aristulifera'' Rchb.f., 1855. *''Habenaria armata'' Rchb.f., 1854. *''Habenaria armatissima'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria attenuata'' Hook.f., 1864. *''Habenaria auriculiloba'' J.J.Sm.,1932. *''Habenaria austrosinensis'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria avana'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria avicula'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria aviculoides'' Ames & C.Schweinf., 1930. *''Habenaria ayangannensis'' Renz, 1992. B *''Habenaria bacata'' Dressler, 1999 publ. 2000. *''Habenaria backeri'' J.J.Sm., 1914. *''Habenaria baeuerlenii'' F.Muell. & Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria bahiensis'' Schltr., 1914. *''Habenaria balansae'' Cogn., 1906 publ. 1907. *''Habenaria balfouriana'' Schltr., 1924. *''Habenaria baliensis'' J.J.Sm., 1943. *''Habenaria bangii'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria bantamensis'' J.J.Sm.,1913. *''Habenaria barbata'' Wight ex Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria barbertonii'' Kraenzl. & Schltr. in F.W.L.Kraenzlin, 1897. *''Habenaria barnesii'' Summerh. ex C.E.C.Fisch. in J.S.Gamble, 1936. *''Habenaria barrina'' Ridl., 1887. *''Habenaria batesii'' la Croix, 1996. *''Habenaria bathiei'' Schltr., 1924. *''Habenaria beccarii'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria beesiana'' W.W.Sm., 1914. *''Habenaria beharensis'' Bosser, 1969. *''Habenaria belloi'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria bequaertii'' Summerh.,1953. *''Habenaria bermejoensis'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria berroana'' Barb.Rodr., 1907. *''Habenaria bertauxiana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria bicolor'' Conrath & Kraenzl., 1906. *''Habenaria bicornis'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria biflora'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria binghamii'' G.Will., 2005. *''Habenaria boadanensis'' Ames, 1922. *''Habenaria boiviniana'' Kraenzl. & Schltr. in F.W.L.Kraenzlin, 1897. *''Habenaria boliviana'' Rchb.f., 1855. *''Habenaria bonateoides'' Ponsie,2007. *''Habenaria bonatiana'' Schltr., 1913. *''Habenaria bongensium'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Habenaria bosseriana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria bougainvilleae'' Renz, 1987. *''Habenaria brachyphylla'' (Lindl.) Aitch., 1882. *''Habenaria brachyphyton'' Schltr. ex Mansf., 1930. *''Habenaria brachyplectron'' Hoehne & Schltr., 1926. *''Habenaria bracteosa'' Hochst. ex A.Rich., 1850. *''Habenaria bractescens'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria brevidens'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria brevilabiata'' A.Rich. & Galeotti, 1845. *''Habenaria brittonae'' Ames, 1912. *''Habenaria brownelliana'' Catling, 1987. *''Habenaria buchtienii'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria buettneriana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria burttii'' Summerh.,1962. *''Habenaria busseana'' Kraenzl., 1902. C *''Habenaria caldensis'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria calicis'' R.González, 1995 publ. 1997. *''Habenaria calvilabris'' Summerh.,1962. **''Habenaria calvilabris var. calvilabris''. **''Habenaria calvilabris var. crassocalcarata'' Geerinck, 1982. *''Habenaria candolleana'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.),1893. *''Habenaria caranjensis Dalzell, 1850. *Habenaria carinata'' Span., 1841. *''Habenaria carlotae'' Dressler,1999 publ. 2000. *''Habenaria carnea'' Weathers, 1891. *''Habenaria carvajaliana'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria castroi'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria cataphysema'' Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria cavaleriei'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria cavatibrachia'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria celebica'' Kraenzl., 1901. *''Habenaria cephalotes'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria cerea'' Blatt. & McCann, 1932. *''Habenaria chejuensis'' Y.N.Lee & K.Lee, 1998. *''Habenaria chirensis'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria chlorina'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Habenaria chloroleuca'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria chloropecten'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria chlorosepala'' D.L.Jones, 1998. *''Habenaria christianii'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria chrysantha'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria ciliolaris'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria ciliosa'' Lindl., 1840. *''Habenaria cirrhata'' (Lindl.) Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria clareae'' Hermans, Orchids Madagascar, 2007. *''Habenaria clarencensis'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.), 1898. *''Habenaria clavata'' (Lindl.) Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria clypeata'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria cochleicalcar'' Bosser, 1969. *''Habenaria coeloglossoides'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria coguiauxiana'' Kraenzl., 1898. *''Habenaria commelinifolia'' (Roxb.) Wall. ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria comorensis'' H.Perrier, 1951. *''Habenaria compta'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria concinna'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria confusa'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria congesta'' Ames, 1908. *''Habenaria conopodes'' Ridl., 1886. *''Habenaria conopsea'' Rchb.f., 1854. *''Habenaria cornuta'' Lindl., 1836. *''Habenaria cornutella'' Summerh., 1938. *''Habenaria corticicola'' W.W.Sm., 1921. *''Habenaria corydophora'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Habenaria corymbosa'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Habenaria costaricensis'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria coultousii'' Barretto, 1981. *''Habenaria coxipoensis'' Hoehne, 1915. *''Habenaria crassicornis'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria crassipes'' Schltr., 1925. *''Habenaria cribbiana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria crinifera'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria cruciata'' J.J.Sm., 1908. *''Habenaria crucifera'' Rchb.f. & Warm. in H.G.Reichenbach, 1881. *''Habenaria cruciformis'' Ohwi,1951. *''Habenaria cryptophila'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria cuevasiana'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria culicina'' Rchb.f. & Warm. in H.G.Reichenbach, 1881. *''Habenaria cultellifolia'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria cultrata'' A.Rich., 1850. *''Habenaria cultriformis'' Kraenzl.,1893. *''Habenaria culveri'' Schltr., 1895. *''Habenaria curranii'' Ames, 1912. *''Habenaria curvicalcar'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Habenaria curvilabra'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. D *''Habenaria dalzielii'' Summerh., 1932. *''Habenaria damaiensis'' J.J.Sm., 1926. *''Habenaria davidii'' Franch., 1888. *''Habenaria deanscowaniana'' Hermans, 2007. *''Habenaria debeerstiana'' Kraenzl., 1900. *''Habenaria decaptera'' Rchb.f., 1882. *''Habenaria decaryana'' H.Perrier, 1936 publ. 1937. *''Habenaria decorata'' Hochst. ex A.Rich., 1850. *''Habenaria decumbens'' S.Thomas & P.J.Cribb, 1996. *''Habenaria decurvirostris'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria delavayi'' Finet, 1902. *''Habenaria demissa'' Schltr., 1924. *''Habenaria dentata'' (Sw.) Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria denticulata'' Rchb.f.,1846. *''Habenaria dentifera'' C.Schweinf., 1941. *''Habenaria dentirostrata'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria depressifolia'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria dichopetala'' Thwaites, 1861. *''Habenaria digitata'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria dinklagei'' Kraenzl., 1914. *''Habenaria diphylla'' (Nimmo) Dalzell, 1850. *''Habenaria diplonema'' Schltr., 1912. *''Habenaria diselloides'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria disparilis'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria distans'' Griseb., 1866. *''Habenaria distantiflora'' A.Rich., 1847. *''Habenaria ditricha'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria divaricata'' R.S.Rogers & C.T.White, 1920 publ. 1921. *''Habenaria divergens'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria dives'' Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria dolichostachya'' Thwaites, 1861. *''Habenaria dracaenifolia'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. **''Habenaria dracaenifolia var. dracaenifolia''. **''Habenaria dracaenifolia var. laxa'' Schltr.,1911. *''Habenaria dregeana'' Lindl., 1840. *''Habenaria drepanopetala'' Pabst,1973. *''Habenaria dryadum'' Schltr., 1906. **''Habenaria dryadum var. dryadum''. **''Habenaria dryadum var. major'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria dusenii'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria dutrae'' Schltr., 1925. E *''Habenaria edgarii'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria edwallii'' Cogn., 1906 publ. 1907. *''Habenaria egregia'' Summerh., 1949. *''Habenaria ekmaniana'' Kraenzl., 1911. *''Habenaria elatius'' Ridl., 1912. *''Habenaria elliptica'' Wight, 1851. *''Habenaria elongata'' R.Br., 1810. **''Habenaria elongata var. elongata''. **''Habenaria elongata var. leptophylla'' Renz, 1987. *''Habenaria elwesii'' Hook.f., 1896. *''Habenaria engleriana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria ensigera'' Renz, 1987. *''Habenaria entomantha'' (Lex.) Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria epipactidea'' Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria erichmichelii'' Christenson, 2003. *''Habenaria erinacea'' Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria ernesti-ulei'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria ernestii'' Schltr., 1914. *''Habenaria ernstii'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria erostrata'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria euryloba'' D.L.Jones, 2002. *''Habenaria eustachya'' Rchb.f., 1885. *''Habenaria exaltata'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria excelsa'' S.Thomas & P.J.Cribb,1996. *''Habenaria exilis'' D.L.Jones, 1998. F *''Habenaria falcata'' G.Will., 1980. *''Habenaria falcatopetala'' Seidenf., 1977. *''Habenaria falcicornis'' (Lindl.) Bolus, 1882. **''Habenaria falcicornis var. caffra'' (Schltr.) Renz & Schelpe, 1980. **''Habenaria falcicornis var. falcicornis''. *''Habenaria falcigera'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Habenaria falciloba'' Summerh., 1951. *''Habenaria fargesii'' Finet, 1902. *''Habenaria felipensis'' Ames, 1910. *''Habenaria ferdinandii'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria ferkoana'' Schltr., 1918. *''Habenaria fiebrigii'' Schltr., 1910. *''Habenaria filicornis'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria filifera'' S.Watson, 1891. *''Habenaria flabelliformis'' Summerh. ex C.E.C.Fisch. in J.S.Gamble, 1936. *''Habenaria flaccifolia'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria flagellifera'' Makino, 1892. *''Habenaria flexuosa'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria floribunda'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria fluminensis'' Hoehne, 1939. *''Habenaria foliosa'' A.Rich., 1841. *''Habenaria fordii'' Rolfe, 1896. *''Habenaria foxii'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1886. *''Habenaria fulva'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria furcifera'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria fuscina'' D.L.Jones, 2002. G *''Habenaria galactantha'' Kraenzl., 1912. *''Habenaria galeandriformis'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria galipanensis'' Kraenzl., 1905. *''Habenaria galpinii'' Bolus, 1893. *''Habenaria garayana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria geerinckiana'' (Schaijes) Geerinck, 2007. *''Habenaria genuflexa'' Rendle, 1895. *''Habenaria georgii'' Schltr., 1925. *''Habenaria gilbertii'' S.Thomas & P.J.Cribb, 1996. *''Habenaria giriensis'' J.J.Sm., 1927. *''Habenaria glaucophylla'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria glazioviana'' Kraenzl. ex Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria gnomifera'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria godefroyi'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Habenaria goetzeana'' Kraenzl., 1900. *''Habenaria gollmeri'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria gonatosiphon'' Summerh., 1960. *''Habenaria gonzaleztamayoi'' García-Cruz, 2000. *''Habenaria gourlieana'' Gillies ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria goyazensis'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria gracilis'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria graciliscapa'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria grandifloriformis'' Blatt. & McCann,1932. *''Habenaria greenwoodiana'' R.González, 1998 publ. 2000. *''Habenaria guadalajarana'' S.Watson, 1887. *''Habenaria guanchezii'' Carnevali & I.Ramírez, 1985 publ. 1986. *''Habenaria guentheriana'' Kraenzl., 1928. *''Habenaria guilleminii'' Rchb.f., 1846. *''Habenaria gustavo-edwallii'' Hoehne, 1937. H *''Habenaria haareri'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria habenarioides'' (Hoehne) R.E.Nogueira & R.J.V.Alves, 2003. *''Habenaria halata'' D.L.Jones, 2002. *''Habenaria hallbergii'' Blatt. & McCann, 1932. *''Habenaria hamata'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria hancockii'' Rolfe, 1896. *''Habenaria hannae'' Szlach., 1995. *''Habenaria harderi'' Aver. & Averyanova, 2006. *''Habenaria harmsiana'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria harroldii'' D.L.Jones, 1998. *''Habenaria hassleriana'' Cogn. ex Chodat & Hassl.,1907. *''Habenaria hastata'' Seidenf., 1995. *''Habenaria hatschbachii'' Pabst, 1976. *''Habenaria hebes'' la Croix & P.J.Cribb, 1993. *''Habenaria heleogena'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria helicoplectrum'' Summerh., 1931. *''Habenaria henscheniana'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria heptadactyla'' Rchb.f., 1850. *''Habenaria heringeri'' Pabst, 1967. *''Habenaria herminioides'' Kraenzl., 1911. *''Habenaria hewittii'' Ridl., 1910. *''Habenaria hexaptera'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria heyneana'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria hilsenbergii'' Ridl., 1885. *''Habenaria hirsutissima'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria hirsutitrunci'' G.Will., 1980. *''Habenaria hollandiana'' Santapau, 1957. *''Habenaria hologlossa'' Summerh., 1958. *''Habenaria holothrix'' Schltr. in O.Warburg (ed.), 1903. *''Habenaria holotricha'' Gagnep., 1931. *''Habenaria holubii'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.), 1898. *''Habenaria horaliae'' R.González, 1995 publ. 1997. *''Habenaria horsfieldiana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria hosseusii'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria huberi'' Carnevali & G.Morillo, 1983. *''Habenaria huillensis'' Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria humbertii'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria humidicola'' Rolfe, 1896. *''Habenaria humilior'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria humilis'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria humistrata'' Rolfe ex Downie, 1925. *''Habenaria hydrophila'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria hymenophylla'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria hystrix'' Ames, 1908. I *''Habenaria ibarrae'' R.González, 1992. *''Habenaria ichneumonea'' (Sw.) Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria imbricata'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria inaequiloba'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria incarnata'' (Lyall ex Lindl.) Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria incompta'' Kraenzl., 1898. *''Habenaria insolita'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria insularis'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria integrilabris'' J.J.Sm., 1909. *''Habenaria integripetala'' Cogn., 1907. *''Habenaria intermedia'' D.Don, 1825. *''Habenaria intrudens'' Ames, 1923. *''Habenaria irazuensis'' Schltr., 1923. *''Habenaria isoantha'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria itaculumia'' Garay, 1951. *''Habenaria itatiayae'' Schltr., 1930. *''Habenaria ituriensis'' (Szlach. & Olszewski) ined.. *''Habenaria ixtlanensis'' E.W.Greenw., 1987. *''Habenaria iyoensis'' (Ohwi) Ohwi, 1936. J *''Habenaria jacobii'' Summerh., 1935. *''Habenaria jaegeri'' Summerh., 1947 publ. 1948. *''Habenaria jaguariahyvae'' Kraenzl., 1911. *''Habenaria jaliscana'' S.Watson, 1887. *''Habenaria jardeliana'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria javanica'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria johannae'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria johannensis'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria jordanensis'' (Leite) Garay, 1951. *''Habenaria josephensis'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria josephi'' Rchb.f., 1888. *''Habenaria juruenensis'' Hoehne, 1915. K *''Habenaria kabompoensis'' G.Will., 1980. *''Habenaria kariniae'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria kassneriana'' Kraenzl., 1912. *''Habenaria katangensis'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria keayi'' Summerh., 1951. *''Habenaria keniensis'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria keyensis'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria khasiana'' Hook.f.,1890. *''Habenaria kilimanjari'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria kingii'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria kjellbergii'' J.J.Sm., 1933. *''Habenaria klossii'' Ridl., 1916. *''Habenaria kolweziensis'' Geerinck & Schaijes, 1990. *''Habenaria koordersii'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Habenaria kornasanai'' Szlach., 1995. *''Habenaria kornasiorum'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria korthalsiana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria kraenzliniana'' Schltr., 1895. *''Habenaria kweitschuensis'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria kyimbilae'' Schltr., 1915. L *''Habenaria lacei'' (Rolfe ex Downie) Gagnep. in H.Lecomte, 1934. *''Habenaria lactiflora'' A.Rich. & Galeotti, 1845. *''Habenaria laevigata'' Lindl., 1840. *''Habenaria lagunae-sanctae'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria lamii'' J.J.Sm., 1929. *''Habenaria lancifolia'' A.Rich., 1828. *''Habenaria lankesteri'' Ames, 1923. *''Habenaria lastelleana'' Kraenzl., 1898. *''Habenaria latifolia'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt, 1816. *''Habenaria laurentii'' De Wild., 1904. *''Habenaria lavrensis'' Hoehne, 1927. *''Habenaria leandriana'' Bosser, 1969. *''Habenaria lecardii'' Kraenzl., 1894. *''Habenaria lefebureana'' (A.Rich.) T.Durand & Schinz, 1894. *''Habenaria lehmanniana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria leibergii'' Ames, 1908. *''Habenaria lelyi'' Summerh., 1932. **''Habenaria lelyi var. lelyi''. **''Habenaria lelyi var. macroceras'' Summerh.,1938. *''Habenaria leon-ibarrae'' R.Jiménez & Carnevali, 2001. *''Habenaria leonensis'' Kraenzl. ex T.Durand & Schinz, 1894. *''Habenaria leprieurii'' Rchb.f., 1846. *''Habenaria leptantha'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria leptoceras'' Hook., 1827. *''Habenaria leptoloba'' Benth., 1861. *''Habenaria letestuana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria letouzeyana'' (Szlach. & Olszewski) P.J.Cribb & Stévart, 2004. *''Habenaria leucoceras'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria leucopecten'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria leucosantha'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria leucotricha'' Schltr., 1915. **''Habenaria leucotricha var. leucotricha''. **''Habenaria leucotricha var. recticalcar'' la Croix, 1993. *''Habenaria lewallei'' Geerinck, 1977. *''Habenaria libeniana'' Geerinck, 1982. *''Habenaria ligulata'' C.Schweinf., 1941. *''Habenaria limprichtii'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria lindblomii'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria lindleyana'' Steud., 1840. *''Habenaria linearifolia'' Maxim., 1859. *''Habenaria linearis'' King & Pantl., 1897. *''Habenaria linguella'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria linguicruris'' Rchb.f., 1854. *''Habenaria linguiformis'' Summerh., 1932. *''Habenaria lingulosa'' Ames, 1908. *''Habenaria linifolia'' C.Presl, 1827. *''Habenaria lisowskiana'' Geerinck, 1982. *''Habenaria lisowskii'' Szlach., 1995. *''Habenaria lithophila'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria livingstoniana'' la Croix & P.J.Cribb, 1993. *''Habenaria lizbethae'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria lobbii'' Rchb.f., Linnaea 41: 50 (1876. *''Habenaria loerzingii'' J.J.Sm., 1914. *''Habenaria loloorum'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria longa'' Cordem., Fl. Réunion: 261 (1895. *''Habenaria longicauda'' Hook., Bot. Mag. 57: t. 2957 (1830. *''Habenaria longicorniculata'' J.Graham, 1839. *''Habenaria longicornu'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria longifolia'' Buch.-Ham. ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria longipedicellata'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria longirostris'' Summerh., 1932. *''Habenaria longitheca'' Seidenf., 1977. *''Habenaria lucaecapensis'' Fernald, 1894. *''Habenaria lucida'' Wall. ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria ludibundiciliata'' J.A.N.Bat. & Bianch., 2006. *''Habenaria luentensis'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria luetzelburgii'' Schltr.,1921. *''Habenaria luzmariana'' R.González, 1998 publ. 2000. M *''Habenaria macilenta'' (Lindl. ex Benth.) Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria macraithii'' Lavarack, 1984. *''Habenaria macrandra'' Lindl., 1862. *''Habenaria macrantha'' Hochst. ex A.Rich., 1850. *''Habenaria macrodactyla'' Kraenzl., 1921. *''Habenaria macronectar'' (Vell.) Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria macroplectron'' Schltr. in O.Warburg (ed.), 1903. *''Habenaria macrostachya'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria macrostele'' Summerh., 1937. *''Habenaria macrotidion'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria macrura'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria macruroides'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria macvaughiana'' R.González,1995 publ. 1997. *''Habenaria maderoi'' Schltr., 1920. *''Habenaria magdalenensis'' Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria magnifica'' Fritsch, 1901. *''Habenaria magnirostris'' Summerh., 1960. *''Habenaria magniscutata'' Catling, 1987. *''Habenaria mairei'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria maitlandii'' Summerh., 1932. *''Habenaria malacophylla'' Rchb.f., 1881. **''Habenaria malacophylla var. malacophylla''. **''Habenaria malacophylla var. shabaensis'' Geerinck, 1987. *''Habenaria malaisseana'' Geerinck, 1982. *''Habenaria malintana'' (Blanco) Merr., 1918. *''Habenaria malleifera'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria mandersii'' Collett & Hemsl., J1890. *''Habenaria mannii'' Hook.f., 1864. *''Habenaria marginata'' Colebr. in W.J.Hooker, 1824. *''Habenaria mariae'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria marquisensis'' F.Br., 1931. *''Habenaria massoniana'' King & Pantl., 1897. *''Habenaria matudae'' Salazar, 1999. *''Habenaria mayersii'' Ruschi, 1946. *''Habenaria mearnsii'' Ames, 1912. *''Habenaria mechowii'' Rchb.f., 1882. *''Habenaria mediocris'' Dressler, 1999 publ. 2000. *''Habenaria medioflexa'' Turrill, 1923. *''Habenaria medusa'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria meeana'' Toscano, 1992. *''Habenaria megapotamensis'' Hoehne, 1939. *''Habenaria melanopoda'' Hoehne & Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria mello-barretoi'' Brade & Pabst, 1967 publ. 1972. *''Habenaria mello-leitonii'' Ruschi, 1946. *''Habenaria mesophylla'' Kraenzl., 1897. *''Habenaria micheliana'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria micholitziana'' Kraenzl. & Schltr. in F.W.L.Kraenzlin, 1897. *''Habenaria microceras'' Hook.f., 1864. *''Habenaria microsaccos'' Kraenzl., 1909. *''Habenaria microstylina'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Habenaria mientienensis'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria miguelii'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria millei'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria minimiflora'' Kraenzl., 1914. *''Habenaria mira'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria mirabilis'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.), 1898. *''Habenaria mitodes'' Garay & W.Kittr. ex McVaugh, i1985. *''Habenaria modestissima'' Rchb.f., 1850. *''Habenaria monadenioides'' Schltr., B1916. *''Habenaria monogyne'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria monorrhiza'' (Sw.) Rchb.f., 1885. *''Habenaria montevidensis'' Spreng., 1826. *''Habenaria montis-wilhelminae'' Renz, 1992. *''Habenaria montolivaea'' Kraenzl. ex Engl., 1892. *''Habenaria mosambicensis'' Schltr., 1899. *''Habenaria mossii'' (G.Will.) J.C.Manning, 1989. *''Habenaria multicaudata'' Sedgw., 1919. *''Habenaria multipartita'' Blume ex Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria myodes'' Summerh., 1962. **''Habenaria myodes subsp. latipetala Summerh., 1962.'' **''Habenaria myodes subsp. myodes.'' *''Habenaria mystacina'' Lindl., 1835. N *''Habenaria nabucoi'' Ruschi, 1973. *''Habenaria nalbesiensis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Habenaria nautiloides'' H.Perrier, 1951. *''Habenaria ndiana'' Rendle, J. Linn. Soc., 1895. *''Habenaria nematocerata'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1940. *''Habenaria nemorosa'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria nicholsonii'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.), 1898. *''Habenaria nigerica'' Summerh., 1953 publ. 1954. *''Habenaria nigrescens'' Summerh., 1966. *''Habenaria nilssonii'' Foldats, 1961. *''Habenaria njamnjamica'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria notabilis'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria novaehiberniae'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Habenaria novaesii'' Edwall & Hoehne, 1937. *''Habenaria novemfida'' Lindl. in G.Bentham, 1842. *''Habenaria nuda'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria nyikana'' Rchb.f., 1881. **''Habenaria nyikana subsp. nyikana''. **''Habenaria nyikana subsp. pubipetala'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria nyikensis'' G.Will., 1980. O P Q *''Habenaria quadrata'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria quadrifolia'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria quartiniana'' A.Rich., 1840. *''Habenaria quartzicola'' Schltr., 1924. *''Habenaria quinqueseta'' (Michx.) Sw., 1829. **''Habenaria quinqueseta var. macroceratitis'' (Willd.) Luer, 1972. **''Habenaria quinqueseta var. quinqueseta.'' R *''Habenaria radiata'' (Thunb.) Spreng., 1826. *''Habenaria ramayyana'' Ram.Chary & J.J.Wood, 1981. *''Habenaria rariflora'' A.Rich., 1841. *''Habenaria rautaneniana'' Kraenzl., 1902. *''Habenaria readei'' Harv. ex Rolfe in W.H.Harvey & auct. suc. (eds.),1912. *''Habenaria rechingeri'' Renz, 1987. *''Habenaria recta'' Schltr., 1920. *''Habenaria reflexa'' Blume, 1825. *''Habenaria regnellii'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.),1893. *''Habenaria reniformis'' (D.Don) Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria renziana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria repens'' Nutt., 1818. **''Habenaria repens var. maxillaris'' (Lindl.) Garay, 1978. **''Habenaria repens var. repens''. *''Habenaria reticulata'' Ames, 1922. *''Habenaria retinervis'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria retroflexa'' F.Muell. & Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria rhodocheila'' Hance, 1856. **''Habenaria rhodocheila subsp. philippinensis'' (Ames) Christenson, 1992. **''Habenaria rhodocheila subsp. rhodocheila''. *''Habenaria rhopalostigma'' Rolfe ex Kraenzl., 1898. *''Habenaria rhynchocarpa'' (Thwaites) Trimen, 1885. *''Habenaria richardiana'' Wight, 1851. *''Habenaria richardii'' Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria richardsiae'' Summerh., 1960. *''Habenaria ridleyana'' Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria riparia'' Renz & Grosvenor, 1979. *''Habenaria rivae'' Kraenzl., 1897. *''Habenaria robbrechtiana'' Geerinck & Schaijes, 1987. *''Habenaria robinsonii'' Ames, 1912. *''Habenaria robusta'' Welw. ex Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria robustior'' (Wight) Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria rodeiensis'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria rodgeri'' W.W.Sm. & Banerji, 1914. *''Habenaria rodriguesii'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria roeblenii'' Rolfe, 1913. *''Habenaria roemeriana'' T.Durand & Schinz, 1894. *''Habenaria rolfeana'' Schltr., 1930. *''Habenaria roraimensis'' Rolfe, 1901. *''Habenaria rosilloana'' R.González, 1995 publ. 1997. *''Habenaria rostellifera'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Habenaria rostrata'' Wall. ex Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria rosulata'' Ames, 1912. *''Habenaria rosulifolia'' Espejo & López-Ferr., 2000. *''Habenaria rotundiloba'' Pabst, 1964. *''Habenaria roxburghii'' Nicolson,1976. *''Habenaria ruizii'' R.González, 1992. *''Habenaria rumphii'' (Brongn.) Lindl., 1835. **''Habenaria rumphii var. meraukensis'' J.J.Sm., 1909. **''Habenaria rumphii var. rumphii''. *''Habenaria rupestris'' Poepp. & Endl., N1836. *''Habenaria rupicola'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria rzedoswkiana'' R.Gonzalez, 1978. *''Habenaria rzedowskii'' R.González, 1995 publ. 1997. S *''Habenaria sacculata'' (Balf.f. & S.Moore) T.Durand & Schinz,1894. *''Habenaria sagittifera'' Rchb.f., 1845. *''Habenaria salaccensis'' Blume, 1825. *''Habenaria samoensis'' F.Muell. & Kraenzl., 1893. *''Habenaria sanfordiana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria santensis'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria saprophytica'' Bosser & P.J.Cribb, 1996. *''Habenaria sceptrophora'' Garay, Opera Bot., 1978. *''Habenaria sceptrum'' Schltr., 1919. *''Habenaria schaffneri'' S.Watson, 1888. *''Habenaria schaijesii'' Geerinck, 1982. *''Habenaria schenckii'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria schimperiana'' Hochst. ex A.Rich., 1850. *''Habenaria schindleri'' Schltr., 1920. *''Habenaria schnittmeyeri'' Schltr., 1925. *''Habenaria schomburgkii'' Lindl. ex Benth., 1843. *''Habenaria schultzei'' Schltr., 1924. *''Habenaria schwackei'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria secunda'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria secundiflora'' Barb.Rodr., 1881. *''Habenaria selerorum'' Schltr., 1899. *''Habenaria setacea'' Lindl., 1835. **''Habenaria setacea var. ecalcarata'' Renz, 1992. **''Habenaria setacea var. setacea''. *''Habenaria seticauda'' Lindl. ex Benth., 1843. *''Habenaria setifolia'' Carr, 1935. *''Habenaria shweliensis'' W.W.Sm. & Banerji, 1914. *''Habenaria siamensis'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria sigillum'' Thouars, 1822. *''Habenaria silvatica'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria simeonis'' Kraenzl., 1921. *''Habenaria simillima'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Habenaria simplex'' Kraenzl., 1882. *''Habenaria singapurensis'' Ridl., 1896. *''Habenaria singularis'' Summerh., 1966. *''Habenaria snowdenii'' Summerh., 1931. *''Habenaria sochensis'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria socorroae'' R.González & Cuevas-Figueroa, 2004 publ. 2006. *''Habenaria socotrana'' Balf.f., 1884. *''Habenaria spathiphylla'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Habenaria spathulifera'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria spatulifolia'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Habenaria spencei'' Blatt. & McGann, 1932. *''Habenaria spiraloides'' Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria splendens'' Rendle, 1895. *''Habenaria splendentior'' Summerh., 1949. *''Habenaria sprucei'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria stenoceras'' Summerh., 1957. *''Habenaria stenochila'' Lindl., 1862. *''Habenaria stenopetala'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria stenophylla'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria stenorhynchos'' Schltr., 1895. *''Habenaria stolzii'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria strangulans'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria strictissima'' Rchb.f., 1845. *''Habenaria stylites'' Rchb.f. & S.Moore, 1878. **''Habenaria stylites subsp. johnsonii'' (Rolfe) Summerh., 1964. **''Habenaria stylites subsp. rhodesiaca'' Summerh., 1964. **''Habenaria stylites subsp. stylites''. *''Habenaria suaveolens'' Dalzell, 1850. *''Habenaria subaequalis'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria subandina'' Schltr., 1929. *''Habenaria subarmata'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria subauriculata'' B.L.Rob. & Greenm.,1896. *''Habenaria subfiliformis'' Cogn., 1906 publ. 1907. *''Habenaria subviridis'' Hoehne & Schltr., 1926. *''Habenaria superflua'' Rchb.f. in B.Seemann, 1868. *''Habenaria supervacanea'' Rchb.f. in B.Seemann, 1868. *''Habenaria supplicans'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria sylvicultrix'' Lindl. ex Kraenzl., 1892. *''Habenaria szechuanica'' Schltr., 1924. T *''Habenaria taeniodema'' Summerh., 1966. *''Habenaria tahitensis'' Nadeaud, 1873. *''Habenaria tenii'' Schltr., 1921. *''Habenaria tentaculigera'' Rchb.f., 1867. *''Habenaria ternatea'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Habenaria tetraceras'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria thailandica'' Seidenf., 1977. *''Habenaria theodorii'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria thomana'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria thomsonii'' Rchb.f., 1885. *''Habenaria tibetica'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria tisserantii'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria tomentella'' Rchb.f., 1885. *''Habenaria tonkinensis'' Seidenf., 1977. *''Habenaria torricellensis'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Habenaria tortilis'' P.J.Cribb, 1979. *''Habenaria tosariensis'' J.J.Sm., 1905. *''Habenaria trachypetala'' Kraenzl., 1901. *''Habenaria transvaalensis'' Schltr.,1895. *''Habenaria trichaete'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria trichoglossa'' Renz, 1987. *''Habenaria trichosantha'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria tricruris'' (A.Rich.) Rchb.f., 1855. *''Habenaria tridactylites'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria tridens'' Lindl., 1836. *''Habenaria trifida'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt, 1816. *''Habenaria trifurcata'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Habenaria trilobulata'' Schltr., 1899. *''Habenaria triplonema'' Schltr., 1911. *''Habenaria triquetra'' Rolfe, 1906. *''Habenaria tropophila'' H.Perrier, 1951. *''Habenaria truncata'' Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria tsaratananensis'' H.Perrier, 1936 publ. 1937. *''Habenaria tubifolia'' la Croix & P.J.Cribb, 1993. *''Habenaria tweedieae'' Summerh., 1933. *''Habenaria tysonii'' Bolus, 1889. U *''Habenaria ugandensis'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria uhehensis'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria ulei'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria uliginosa'' Rchb.f., 1850. *''Habenaria umbraticola'' Barb.Rodr., 1877. *''Habenaria umbratilis'' Ames & L.O.Williams, 1941. *''Habenaria uncata'' R.Jiménez, L.Sánchez & García-Cruz, 2002. *''Habenaria uncatiloba'' C.Schweinf., 1943. *''Habenaria uncicalcar'' Summerh., 1962. *''Habenaria uncinata'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 1998. *''Habenaria undulata'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria unellezii'' Foldats, 1990. *''Habenaria unguilabris'' B.R.Adams, 1990. *''Habenaria unifoliata'' Summerh., 1942. *''Habenaria urbaniana'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1893. *''Habenaria uruguayensis'' Garay, 1976. V *''Habenaria vaginata'' A.Rich., 1840. *''Habenaria vandenbergheniana'' Geerinck, 1987. *''Habenaria vanoverberghii'' Ames, 1915. *''Habenaria variabilis'' Ridl., 1886. *''Habenaria vasquezii'' Dodson, 1989. *''Habenaria vatia'' D.L.Jones, 2002. *''Habenaria velutina'' Summerh., 1964. *''Habenaria ventricosa'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Habenaria verdickii'' (De Wild.) Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria vermeuleniana'' Geerinck & Schaijes, 1987. *''Habenaria vesiculosa'' A.Rich., 1828. *''Habenaria vidua'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Habenaria villosa'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.), 1898. *''Habenaria virens'' A.Rich. & Galeotti, 1845. *''Habenaria viridiflora'' (Rottler ex Sw.) Lindl., 1835. *''Habenaria vollesenii'' S.Thomas & P.J.Cribb, 1996. W *''Habenaria walleri'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria warburgana'' Kraenzl., 1898. *''Habenaria warmingii'' Rchb.f. & Warm. in H.G.Reichenbach, 1881. *''Habenaria weberiana'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria weileriana'' Schltr., 1906. *''Habenaria welwitschii'' Rchb.f., 1865. *''Habenaria wercklei'' Schltr., 1923. *''Habenaria williamsii'' Schltr., 1912. *''Habenaria wolongensis'' K.Y.Lang, 1984. *''Habenaria woodii'' Schltr., 1906. X *''Habenaria xanthantha'' F.Muell., 1869. *''Habenaria xanthochlora'' Schltr., 1915. *''Habenaria xochitliae'' R.González, 2004 publ. 2006. Y *''Habenaria yezoensis'' H.Hara, 1935. *''Habenaria yomensis'' Gage, 1904. *''Habenaria yuana'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1936. *''Habenaria yungasensis'' Schltr., 1922. *''Habenaria yunnanensis'' Rolfe, 1903. Z *''Habenaria zambesina'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Habenaria zamudioana'' R.González, 1995 publ. 1997. *''Habenaria zephyrica'' Ames, 1915. *''Habenaria zollingeri'' Rchb.f., 1857. *